Sektor
Sektor appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. Backstory When the Lin Kuei clan decided to automate their members, Sektor, out of loyalty, was their first member to volunteer to undergo the process, and would later appear to be their most successful creation yet. Designated unit LK-9T9, he was sent to hunt down the rogue clansman Sub-Zero. He attempted to complete this mission twice , but never succeeded. Events would leave him as the only active cyborg remaining of the three created, with Smoke having been captured and shut down in an Outworld prison, and Cyrax having become a member of the Outer World Investigation Agency after his soul was restored. During his many violent battles against Outworld forces, Sektor's program became corrupted. He believed the Lin Kuei Grandmaster to be inferior, and set his new objective to eliminate him and took control of the clan. Sektor successfully slew the Grandmaster, but was stopped from claiming the Dragon Medallion, the proof of the clan's leadership, by a returning Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero defeated Sektor in battle and claimed the title of Grandmaster. After his defeat, Sektor fled to Japan and formed the Tekunin, his own clan of cyborg ninja warriors. Later, Sektor ambushes Taven when the latter is in his father's temple, searching for his weapon that had been left there. He brings him back to the Tekunin warship, where Sektor began questioning Taven about the message he had received from his father, Taven warns him that he would be punished for it, and in response Sektor increases the power on Taven, bringing him pain. Suddenly, the warship is attacked by Sonya Blade and the Special Forces. Taven escapes captivity in the ensuing chaos, but Sektor confronts him and is ultimately beaten, but evidently is still able to make it off the warship alive before it self-destructs.[1] Gameplay Sektor is equipped for both rushdown and keepaway. He can use his rockets to keep foes at bay, his Flame Burner as a combo extender, and, especially, his Teleport Upper to either escape danger or as a combo tool. However, the Teleport Upper is very unsafe if guarded, so use it only in combos or when trying to evade foes In Ultimate Dimension Clash, many of the complaints about Sektor (most notably the short range of Flame Burner and Teleport Upper being vulnerable during startup) have been adressed. In addition, two of his assists now track his foe's current location, as does Robo-Sek, which is now OTG-capable in return. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Flame Burner range increased *Teleport Upper now has super armor during startup *Downward Misslie now considered an overhead *Sektor-'''a '''and '''y '''assists now track foe's current location *Robo-Sek missiles are now OTG-capable and home in on foe *Robo-Sek mashable for additional damage *Flamethrower mashable for additional damage Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor stats Theme Song Sektor's theme is a remix of the Subway theme from Mortal Kombat 3. This remix comes directly from Mortal Kombat 9. Attack Overview Sektor/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Villain Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash